


Parenthèse

by Nelja



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit sur le prompt : une prolongation de l'épisode où Chase dit qu'il a été en couple avec une pratiquante du BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthèse

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à la Shore.

Cela commence comme ça, comme une chaîne de moqueries, pas dégoûtées comme celles des autres, plus ironiques, et qui visent peut-être juste un peu trop bien.

"Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes mooortellement ennuyé quand votre petite amie vous a traîné en club sm.  
\- ...  
\- Pas de réponse, c'est non ?  
\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.  
\- Bien sûr, et vous avez dit oui. Le truc, c'est que, si vous aviez aimé, vous auriez répondu exactement la même chose. Cela ne s'avoue pas publiquement, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Alors, si vous savez ce que je vais répondre, pourquoi ramener ça sur le tapis ? rétorque Chase, excédé. Juste pour me harceler ?  
\- Oh, bien sûr, pour ça ! Comment peut-on résister à la tentation ? Mais aussi pour voir votre expression quand vous répondez. Elle en dit tellement plus que vos mots."

Cela continue presque comme une enquête, au point que Chase n'arrive plus vraiment à savoir si House ne pose toujours ces questions que pour le tourmenter, ou s'il est devenu un de ses sujets d'intérêt, un peu comme un patient, moins important cependant, car il n'a pas l'ombre de la mort derrière lui.

"Tiens, puisque j'ai un pervers sous la main : pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment des gens peuvent payer pour avoir mal ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, et pourtant, je m'y connais, j'ai droit à des échantillons gratuits.  
\- House, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes mis en tête, mais je ne fantasme pas sur la douleur.  
\- Ah oui, vous, c'est seulement la soumission ? Cela explique des choses...  
\- Je vous obéis parce que je tiens à mon boulot !"  
House plisse les yeux de malice. "Et déjà, on peut dire que c'est révélateur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le pire, dans ces conversations, est de ne jamais pouvoir distinguer si House croit tout comprendre à partir d'un ramassis de clichés et de préjugés, ou s'il voit vraiment tout au fond de ses pensées, et se contente de rajouter quelques remarques déplacées autour, pour se moquer plus cruellement encore.

"Donc vous aimez ça. Obéir à tout, jouer les petits chiens bien obéissants...  
\- Arrêtez avec vos fantasmes, House. Ou alors, revenez à Cuddy avec Cameron, ça me fera des vacances.  
\- Ou du moins, je l'espère pour vous. Rassurez-moi si vous faites le gentil ce n'est pas parce que vous pensez vraiment que ça changera l'opinion que j'ai de vous ? Vous n'êtes pas stupide à ce point, quand même ?"

House fait plus que lui poser des questions indiscrètes, ce qui ne serait pas un problème en soi, tant qu'il n'y répond pas. Il lui fait se poser à lui-même des questions qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Bien sûr il ne croit pas cela. S'il accepte toutes ces corvées et ces insultes, comme il ne l'aurait jamais fait avant l'affaire Vogler, ce n'est pas, comme il le dit, pour garder son travail, ce n'est pas parce qu'il croit à une quelconque miséricorde de la part de House, mais parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui répète qu'il le mérite, et que House, tout odieux qu'il soit, a encore le droit de regarder les traîtres de haut.

"Et si je vous disais que oui, j'aime ça, vous arrêteriez vraiment de me donner du boulot en rab ? Non, parce que je peux mentir, aussi.  
\- Peut-être. Ou alors, je vous demanderais d'autres choses..."

Et si House n'avait pas le don pour poser des questions qu'il ne peut éluder d'un mot, juste le feindre, il n'en serait jamais venu à y penser. Il n'aurait jamais rapproché ces moments où il subit les brimades et les insultes de House, la tête penchée, appliqué à ne pas trop protester car il le mérite, après tout, des moments où il était à genoux devant sa petite amie, un collier de chien au cou, attendant ses ordres, ou des heures passées, en son adolescence, à prier les genoux sur la pierre froide, en marque de soumission et d'adoration, attendant que Dieu daigne poser le regard sur lui.  
Il n'aurait jamais fait le lien entre la façon dont tout ceci est étrangement bon, malgré la crainte et la honte.  
Mais personne, absolument personne, ne doit le savoir. C'est déjà trop que lui le pense. Et surtout pas House.

"Tiens, si je profitais de vos tout nouveaux penchants pour vous demander de faire mes heures de clinique ?  
\- Cuddy n'accepterait jamais. Elle vous attendrait au tournant.  
\- Donc, sans elle, vous n'auriez rien contre, je note. Et pour le reste ? Si je vous suggérais de vous mettre à genoux pour vous faire pardonner ?  
\- House, tout ceci n'a rien d'amusant.  
\- C'est un oui ou un non ? Quelles sont vos limites ?  
\- Vous comptez tester pour les trouver jusqu'à ce que je pète un cable ?  
\- Non, je comptais demander poliment. Je l'ai fait, d'ailleurs. Damned, ça n'a pas marché. Je devrais peut-être passer au plan B..."

Il se demande si House sait à quel point ces allusions, ces suggestions, lui enflamment l'imagination. Il voudrait pouvoir ne pas entendre ; au maximum, il arrive à ne pas rougir, à faire illusion.  
Qu'il le déteste ou qu'il l'admire de tout son coeur, il s'est toujours senti inférieur à House, à cause de son talent médical, et surtout sa capacité à lire dans les motivations des autres ; mais maintenant c'est pire, il se sent comme un jouet entre ses mains, et le pire est que cette idée lui plait, de façon déviante, en même temps qu'elle l'horrifie.  
Parfois, il voudrait presque régler cette question, lui demander clairement ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il pense, mais il n'y arrive pas, jamais ses questions ne se formulent franchement.

"Vous croyez vraiment que vous m'excitez ?  
\- Evidemment, après Cameron, je fais la collec.  
\- Arrêtez ça, House.  
\- J'essaie juste de vous comprendre. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une façon presque touchante d'être odieux ?  
\- Vous êtes un voyeur, c'est tout.  
\- Oh, cela pourrait être pire, je ne suis même pas encore allé fouiller votre appart ! Ni y envoyer quelqu'un ! Il faudrait que j'y pense..."

Cela finit comme ça, un soir où House lui a encore confié un travail de classement ridicule et inutile, une punition tellement gratuite que même aux yeux des autres il ne fait pas illusion.  
Il les remplit de sa plus belle écriture, et s'il se déteste pour ressentir une sorte de satisfaction perverse (il le ressent maintenant, ce n'était pas le cas avant) de la pénitence, cela ne l'arrête pas.  
Et juste quand il est en train de maudire encore et encore House pour sa  
clairvoyance malvenue, il le voit entrer dans la pièce.

"Au fait, j'ai oublié de le dire, vous fermez derrière vous en repartant. Comme ça m'étonnerait que vous y pensiez..." Et le sentiment d'insécurité devant lui (de ses propres pensées, pas autre chose) est tel que Chase a l'impression de tomber.  
"Si vous étiez là, vous pourriez au moins aider !" Il désigne le tas de paperasse. "Je pensais que si vous me demandiez ça, c'est que vous aviez quelque chose d'urgent à faire !  
\- J'avais quelque chose ! Manger, et je crois que je suis allé me voir un petit film.  
\- Et vous êtes revenu juste parce que vous pensiez que j'étais un débile profond !  
\- Et peut-être aussi parce que je ne posais des questions sur vous, et que j'en voulais la réponse."

Oh, House se pose encore des questions. House ne sait pas tout ! Mais avant que Chase ait eu le temps de faire une réplique sarcastique à ce sujet, il est coupé dans son élan. "A genoux !"

S'il s'exécute, c'est peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette scène qui est d'un sérieux terrible, bien loin d'une plaisanterie, ou peut-être parce qu'il en a trop envie...  
Et House qui le contemple, d'un air qui signifie sans doute "je le savais". Qui s'avance vers lui lentement, en boîtant, qui ébouriffe ses cheveux de la main d'un geste qui pourrait être affectueux ou possessif, mais étonnamment sensuel, et qui a juste la saveur de la transgression...

"Alors vous feriez l'esclave pour moi ?" Et peut-être y a-t-il un tout petit peu de surprise dans sa voix, mais Chase ne sait pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Tout ce qu'il sait est qu'il avait pensé vouloir cela, les jours précédents, qu'il en avait été surpris et choqué.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il le voulait.

"J'ai des conditions." murmure-t-il d'une voix mal assurée - si House les refusait, aurait-il la fierté de reculer, maintenant qu'il a de toute façon abandonné toute dignité, et qu'il sent un début d'érection tendre son pantalon ? "Cela reste secret. Ce n'est jamais mentionné, en particulier au travail."

"Si j'arrêtais de vous traiter comme un esclave et de faire des plaisanteries sur vos cheveux, les gens pourraient soupçonner quelque chose, vous savez ?"

C'est trop vrai pour ne pas faire mal, et Chase frissonne. "Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Rien ne change."

"Parfait pour moi. Cela tombe bien, si vous vous proposiez de tomber amoureux, c'est moi qui fuirais en courant." Bien sûr, House est habitué aux prostituées, qu'on paye pour faire tout ce qu'on leur demande et ne plus reconnaître personne ensuite ; Chase ne sera pas grand chose de plus ce soir, mais aucun sentiment de dignité ne peut l'éloigner du tourbillon de douce honte dans lequel il plonge avec délices, surtout quand la main de House agrippe ses cheveux. "Je veux un préservatif."

"Evidemment ! Qui sait tous les endroits où vous allez traîner ?"

Comment l'excitation sexuelle peut-être transformer en quelque chose de bon le mépris et l'humiliation ? Et oh, pour cela, House est sans doute le meilleur qu'il puisse espérer avoir. Le souffle de Chase est court quand il demande "Je veux un safeword."

Bien sûr, House sait ce que c'est : "Choisissez."

Mais en le prononçant, Chase sait qu'il n'osera pas l'utiliser, et que c'est comme s'il n'y avait rien.

"Bien." House lui caresse la joue - pourquoi fait-il ça, quand il est juste question de sexe facile et sans lendemain, et pourquoi cela fait-il trembler Chase à ce point ? "Il est temps de jouer." Un grognement avide lui répond.

Et, juste ce soir-là, Chase rampe aux pieds de House, sans jamais se demander ce qu'il peut donner et ce qu'il doit refuser, ce qui est une mauvaise plaisanterie ou un test sérieux de son dévouement, car tout est vrai, ou plutôt tout est faux de la même façon ; et il redécouvre la façon dont, quand on accepte tout, les insultes et l'humiliation se fondent en extase.

Il fait tout ce que House lui ordonne, il lèche ses pieds, et le bout de sa canne, et il ne sait pas si c'est la fièvre de la soumission ou le symbolisme évident qui le rend si désireux de prendre le sexe de House dans sa bouche, toujours à genoux ; et pour cela, il supplie, il accomplit tout ce qui lui est demandé, il enlève tous ses vêtements quand House n'a pas encore dénoué sa cravate. Il s'expose entièrement à ses regards, caresse son érection, aguicheur et obscène parce qu'on le lui demande, ce qui est une raison suffisante, la seule en ce moment, dans cette parenthèse sur le réel où obéir aux ordres lui donne l'impression délicieuse et brûlante de bien faire, sans questions.

Et ce sentiment, cristallisé en désir sexuel, le rend délirant d'impatience, et pourtant, House le fait attendre avec une lenteur calculée. Chase est nu et offert sous son regard qui le transperce, et ils n'ont pas besoin de se toucher, cette tension ne fait que grandir, alimentée par un mot, un sourire narquois, jusqu'à devenir intolérable. Chase ne sait pas si House a déjà fait ça ou s'il expérimente, mais il aurait pu devenir professionnel sans problèmes ; cette idée incongrue glisse sur lui et se fond en désir avec le reste.

Enfin House lui fait ouvrir sa braguette, et lécher son sexe tendu, sans pour autant lui permettre d'écarter ses vêtements, de toucher sa peau, de poser sur lui le bout de ses doigts ; mais cette privation ajoute encore à la valeur du moindre contact, au contact de la chair sur sa langue, chaude même à travers le préservatif, aux doigts qui se posent encore sur ses cheveux, lui imposent un rythme...

Chase se demande si House aime cela autant que lui, s'il peut ressentir son désir, et son envie de lui plaire, de lui appartenir, qui l'espace d'un instant sont un peu plus qu'un jeu, presque trop bons - si son obéissance peut offrir à House une sensation aussi énivrante que celle qu'elle lui procure à lui. Il l'espère.

Le sexe de House dans sa bouche, toujours plus profond, n'est pas loin de l'étouffer, en même temps qu'il a presque douloureusement conscience de son propre sexe tendu contre son ventre, avec l'impression que le moindre contact le ferait exploser. Et c'est à ce moment que House lui ordonne de se toucher, ostensiblement - pas de jouir encore, non, il pourrait, bien sûr, il le veut avec une urgence dévorante, mais il se retiendra si c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, il doit attendre House, ne rien se permettre avant lui.

Ce n'est que quand l'orgasme de House fait trembler ce sexe entre ses lèvres, cette main dans ses cheveux, qu'il se laisse enfin aller, dans une jouissance plus violente d'avoir été contenue, plus totale d'être en accord avec les spasmes qui font frémir leurs corps ensemble.

Puis la tension retombe, et c'est le moment où la mise en scène s'estompe, où la réalité d'une relation reprend ses droits ; c'est habituellement réconfortant et drôle, sauf qu'avec House, Chase n'est pas certain de le vouloir maintenant.

C'est pourquoi il s'habille en hâte, espérant se faire oublier le plus vite possible.

Et quand House lui lance, narquois "Mais c'est vrai, je suppose que vous êtes pressé, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard pour le travail demain..." Chase s'incline et répond, d'une voix douce et provocatrice, "A vos ordres."

Il attendra demain pour retrouver le vrai House, quand ils ne seront plus seuls dans les ténèbres.

Ou peut-être même plus tard.

Après tout, comme House l'a fait remarquer, personne ne pourrait voir de différence.


End file.
